Chapter 746
Chapter 746 is titled "Stars". Cover Page Cover page request: "Law Scheming with a Grim-Looking Walrus" - by P.N. Sleeping Samurai, Tokyo. Short Summary As citizens and Marines are forced to attack each other in the streets of Dressrosa, Doflamingo reveals to the island a hit list on the Straw Hat Pirates and their allies, surprisingly with Usopp having the highest reward. Robin, Usopp, Sabo, Koala and Hack head for the SMILE Factory while Bartolomeo holds off the freed toys, and Kin'emon leaves to look for Kanjuro. At the palace plateau, Kyros abandons the group to go after Donquixote. Rebecca contacts Luffy, asking about her father, and Luffy states that he promised to end this game and beat up Doflamingo. Law explains that he orginally planned for the Shichibukai to clash with Kaido, but that if Doflamingo dies, Kaido's rage will fall on them instead. Luffy ignores this, saying that if they don't stop him now the island will suffer. The pirate grabs Law and Zoro and leaps off the plateau, heading for the palace. Long Summary Doflamingo continues his broadcast, informing the Dressrosa citizens that escape from his Birdcage, as well as communication to the outside world, is impossible. He asks them if they will all be killed because of him using his powers to make random citizens kill others, or if they will manage to end his game. As Issho puts down the controlled Marines, the ex-toys at the underground port are shocked that the SMILE Factory has risen into the air. However, they are confident that this gives them a chance for escape thanks to their "god", Usopp. Meanwhile in the port, Kin'emon, Bartolomeo, and Rebecca meet up with Robin, Usopp, Sabo, Koala, Hack, and the Dwarves. Kin'emon tells about how the Dressrosa citizens were trying to kill him as they thought he was Doflamingo since he was wearing his Doflamingo disguise. Bartolomeo, while sucking up to Robin, notices that Usopp has a long nose, much like Sogeking, his alias. Robin tells him that they are one and the same, causing Bartolomeo to scream in awe, greatly annoying Sabo and Hack. Kin'emon checks on the dwarves, commending them on their battle skill while they check on Kabu and Rampo, who got back from the palace incapacitated. The carnage in the streets of Dressrosa continues, with Doflamingo reflecting that this was a lot like the incident he caused ten years ago. The controlled citizens and their victims likewise draw similarities to the incident, finally understanding that King Riku and his Army were being controlled that night. As King Riku continues to plead that Doflamingo stop the carnage, Doflamingo offers an ultimatum to the former toys and people screaming for his head: make the wrong choice and come for his head in a never-ending game, or "bring justice" to the 12 people on the island that represent the greatest threat to the Donquixote Family. Each target is worth a certain number of "Stars", and Doflamingo will pay a bounty of 100 million per star. The bounties are assigned as follows: 1-Star: Rebecca, Nico Robin, Kin'emon, Viola, Franky 2-Stars: Roronoa Zoro, Kyros 3-Stars: Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, Riku Doldo III The announcement of the bounties causes a flurry of mixed reactions of shock, disbelief, and excitement; both that some of the targets are even still alive after all this time (King Riku and Kyros), and others that the the people are even present on Dressrosa (such as Sabo). Back at the Trade Port, just as Usopp begins to rejoice in being left out, Doflamingo offers a final, special 5-star bounty just for "God" Usopp for his role in the preceding events. This immediately causes the former toys that were just worshipping him to now turn against him for the bounty, much to Usopp's dismay. They also quickly turn their attention to Robin, Sabo, Rebecca, and Kin'emon for their bounties, who surmise that they must escape quickly. However while everyone else moves to make it above ground, Kin'emon decides to jump further down to the Scrap Heap under the pretense that Kanjuro may be there. Doflamingo further asserts that the clock is ticking, as people are being killed by the second due to his manipulation. We are brought back to the streets of Dressrosa, where the citizens that have come to understand King Riku's actions ten years ago now find themselves torn over what to do. Also, Senor Pink, Machvise, and Dellinger notice that Franky has escaped their sight somehow. Back at the Trade Port, Bartolomeo urges Robin's group to press on to above ground as he creates a large barrier to prevent the former toys from pursuing them. Zoro calls Robin via Den Den Mushi, and it is revealed that he has met up with Luffy and the others that were expelled from the palace by Pica. Luffy takes over the conversation with Robin, and they bring each other up to date on current events, they notice that Kyros has gone missing. Luffy referring to Kyros as "Soldier-San", as well as Rebecca's own memories of the toy soldier, leads her to the revelation that the soldier, the statue at the Corrida Colosseum, and Kyros, are her father. As she begins to break down, Luffy encourages her to remain strong. He apologizes that she couldn't eat the Mera Mera no Mi, but in place of that promises to defeat Doflamingo and restore order to the country. This disturbs Law, as he reminds Luffy that the plan was not to kill Doflamingo so that he would be left holding the cards of his failure to Kaido. Killing him would thus instead direct the Yonko's aggression toward their alliance. Luffy brushes this off, firmly believing that the current state of affairs will not improve unless he takes action. A brief scene of the Marines is shown, with Admiral Fujitora and Vice Admiral Bastille reminding their forces that their target is the Law-Straw Hat Alliance, and not Doflamingo. With his conviction to help his new friends, Luffy grabs Law and Zoro and heads straight for Doflamingo's palace. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kin'emon, having discarded his Doflamingo disguise, reached the underground trade port and met up with Usopp and Robin's group. Kin'emon later goes to the scrap heap. *Doflamingo explains his hit list. Each head is worth a certain number of stars with each star worth 100,000,000, for a total of 2,600,000,000. **Robin, Franky, Kin'emon, Viola, and Rebecca are each worth one star. **Zoro and Kyros are each worth two stars. **Luffy, Law, Sabo, and Doldo III are each worth three stars. ***Law is revealed to still be a Shichibukai, meaning that he was not expelled completely from the Shichibukai by Admiral Fujitora in Chapter 713. This is somewhat like with Hancock, whom the World Government put her status in jeopardy for resisting the Marines and for her love of Luffy. ** Usopp is worth five stars. *The Dressrosa citizens realize that Doldo III is innocent. *The former toys who swore their loyalty to Usopp turn against him. *Franky seems to have escaped the Toy House. *Kyros separates from Luffy's group. *Law claims that if they take out Doflamingo, Kaido is likely to turn his wrath to Luffy and Law instead *Luffy takes Zoro and Law with him and proceeds to go after Doflamingo once again. *Usopp is called "God" and is worth 500,000,000 on the hit list. The last person to be called God was Enel, whom Oda stated could have a bounty as high as 500,000,000. Errors *Page 14: Kyros, originally shown to have two stars in the description, was said to have only one star by some people he engaged in battle. They correctly referred to him as a two star convict in the Volume 75 release of the chapter. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 746